Waiting out the Rain
by fishiesinthesky
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday, and Naruto decides to make it a romantic evening for the two. But it's midnight and Sasuke hasn't come home yet.... Sasunaru one shot story. Warning: Homosexual pairing of Sasuke and Naruto, mild smut, and glaring OOC-ness!


SASUNARU ONESHOT. Yes, I already know my writing is crappy and that I suck. Thank you very much. And why, yes, this is completely un-beta-'d.

Title: Waiting out the Rain (alternate title was Rain Watching.)

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. BOYS LOVE OMGLAWL.

Warning: Rated M for language, blatant OOC-ness, implicit sex and a bit of smuttiness.

Disclaimer: For my birthday, maybe? Pretty please? For the last day of summer? …Oh well, I guess I still don't own Naruto. Believe me, if I did.… (grins evilly)

Reviews are very appreciated, thanks! All reviewers will receive a complementary, home-made pixel cookie from yours truly! Constructive criticism will earn you a free complimentary pixel glass of milk, too!

Flames will be ridiculed at your expense, then used to roast tasty marshmallows that will fuel my brain as I write more and more of this junk. PLEASE remember, nobody's forcing you to read.

Let the insanity commence!

--

Still waiting.

A cold shower sends the town into grayscale, darkening the sky and dimming the lights. The street is barely alive. The only movement is the flickering light from a few scattered windows, accompanied by the ever-present rain, pelting the concrete and flooding the drains. All life is hiding, peering out from under some sort of shelter, waiting for the clouds to clear.

But there he is, still waiting.

The curtains are parted with force, and he returns to pacing back and forth, back and forth across the carpeted floor. He is anxious, impatient, and there are butterflies in his stomach that won't settle down no matter what he tries. He peeks out the window for the hundredth time in fifteen minutes, but there is no sign of anything through the haze of blue and grey. He paces some more. He runs a hand through his messy blond hair and sighs, casting a sad glance to a small table set for two, where the food has cooled and a small tea candle had burned itself out hours ago.

A clock bell peals twelve times, slowly and deliberately. He stops pacing to plop himself down onto the couch. Sleep is weighing down his eyelids. But he knows that if he dozes off now, he will miss it when the very reason for his existence finally arrives.

_That bastard, _he thinks. _I go to all this trouble for his sake, on his birthday, and he doesn't even bother to come home! What a stupid idea, making it a romantic evening. Serves him right if I fall asleep without so much as speaking to him…_

And with that, he begins to drift.

--

When he wakes, a ray of blinding sunlight is slanting in through the window that he had opened in the night. He groans and rolls over. This dumps him unceremoniously onto the floor with a dull thud and a small exclamation of pain.

Now fully awake, he becomes aware of several things at once. Firstly, there are noises coming from the kitchen. Secondly, the coat hanger is hidden under a long black jacket, and mud-crusted boots lay dripping in the corner of the room. Thirdly, there is an orange pillow on the couch that doesn't match and he is wrapped snugly in a brightly coloured blanket that wasn't there before. He shrugs this off of his shoulders and trudges groggily into the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes with an absent expression gracing his feminine features, is Sasuke. The ebony-haired man steals a fleeting glance at his partner, and he can feel sky-blue eyes boring a hole through his head with their intensity.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." He says. "There were hoards of fangirls…. They jumped me in the streets; I didn't have a chance. I would lie and say that I fended them all off singlehandedly, but I hate to say that's not quite what happened." He licks his lips before continuing. "And after all you did, you deserve an honest answer, anyway." He admits reluctantly.

Naruto is still frowning. He slides down into the chair, pouting cutely, as two pancakes slide off of the steaming pan and onto his plate. A few minutes later, Sasuke sits down across from him and starts eating. The house is silent except for the sounds of people talking outside.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke enquires, genuinely concerned but trying not to show it.

"Teme." Is ingenious reply. Ooooh, witty comeback from the troubled fox.

"I already apologized, dobe." Sasuke hmphs.

Naruto sighs. "You were late… and…"

He hesitates. Sasuke gives him an encouraging look.

"I just wanted to do something for you on your birthday. You're always doing stuff for me!" He snaps. "You took me in when I had nowhere else to go, you talked to me when no one else would, you take care of me like the parents I never had. And never do I get to give anything back to you except sex. Ever. It's not fair!" Naruto says animatedly. Finished with his little rant, he crosses his arms across his chest and pouts some more.

Sasuke's eyes change. There doesn't appear to be any real change in expression to anyone who didn't know him as well as Naruto does. "You idiot," he says. Worried eyes flicker to Naruto's full plate. "Eat your pancakes. I know you didn't have anything to eat last night."

Naruto is about to protest, but his rumbling stomach betrays him right as he opens his mouth. Sasuke smirks. Naruto gives up, pours some syrup onto his plate, and starts shoveling the pancakes into his mouth. Instantly, the atmosphere is a lot more comfortable.

He is done a minute or two later. Naruto sighs and leans back in his chair, shaking his head and smiling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so weird about it. It's no big deal anyway."

"You do stuff for me all the time, you know." Sasuke smiles.

"Pffffft." Naruto rolls his eyes playfully. "Like what? Run out to the store every once in a while when we run out of lubricant? I don't even do chores around here." He points out sheepishly. "I don't buy you gifts, I don't take you out anywhere half-decent… hell, I don't even have the money to pay for half of the things we do together." This earns him a funny glare, and he revises that sentence. "In public, anyway."

"It's not just that…" Sasuke trails off, unsure.

Naruto cocks his head to the side in a way that almost makes Sasuke laugh. There is still a little bit of pancake stuck to Naruto's chin. Sasuke eyes it for a few moments. It is very encouraging to know that this emotional talk is a bit weird for Naruto, too. They hardly ever talk about stuff like this, ever. Usually they just know. And right now, Naruto needs to know exactly why he hadn't been thrown out months ago.

Actually, he had a few times, but he always manages to worm his way back in somehow. Anyway…

"It's not just that we're fuckbuddies, Naruto, but the little things, too. You keep me sane. You're like the sun to my world. You're fun to compete with, you always know how to cheer me up, you're easy to talk with, you're pretty much the only person in this place that doesn't either treat me like I'm totally unreachable or try to jump me in the streets… and you have all these funny little quirks for me to laugh at." He smirks, expecting Naruto to stick out his tongue childishly. "Even if sometimes you can be a total idiot, and even if sometimes you can really piss me off with some of the stuff you do… I don't think I'd have it any other way."

Naruto is speechless. From Sasuke, that much talking at once is the equivalent of a thirty-minute speech. In public. To thirteen gazillion people. It takes all he has not to jump for joy and glomp the stoic man like an overeager fangirl.

Never much for straightforward communication, he snickers. "I never knew you were such a sap, Sasuke."

Said man blushes. "I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are TOO!"

"Am NOT!"

"You can be such a _girl_ sometimes!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Make me, teme!"

It was enough of an invitation.

Sasuke leans forward and takes his dobe's lips roughly, seizing his face with one hand. Naruto happily allows Sasuke entrance into his mouth, clutching at silky black hair and black shirt collar. Things are starting to get dizzying, and Naruto finds himself being pushed forcefully up against the wall. He doesn't know exactly how it happened, but he doesn't really care, either.

Sasuke breaks the kiss, and they're both panting. But he doesn't stop, only moves down to kiss the boy's chin and to lap up that piece of pancake that had been bothering him so much earlier. Naruto's breath hitches audibly, and he smirks, moving down to the sensitive skin of naruto's neck, sucking and nipping hungrily. Suddenly, he grinds down his hips against Naruto's, _hard_.

The resulting moan is enough to give him his own little _problem_ down between his legs.

"_Nnnn……_ nnnnnnn- Sa… _Sasuke-!"_

It's all routine from there, and they manage to stumble blindly into the bedroom, moaning each other's names, without knocking over too many things in the process.

--

Oh wow.

This was undeniably fun to write. I haven't written anything in _ages_. Heck, I haven't written anything smutty before, EVER.

No lemons, sorry. I refuse to write those until I'm at least eighteen. I hope. But wow, this was fun.

Amazing what you think of at two in the morning when you're being an insomniac again.


End file.
